dragon_ball_super_fan_fictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Galaxy
Galaxy is a seemingly invincible humanoid structure formed from star fragments. Galaxy was created due to a build up of dying planets. DNA from organisms known as sprites ended up mixing with star-stone, forming new life. Sprites are parasitical creatures with a wild nature, which influences Galaxy's personality greatly. Old Kai is the first to notice Galaxy's power in the west. By learning of his intentions, Old Kai got into communication with Goku. Powers and Abilities Galaxy has the ability to build upon itself, meaning it can destroy planets and absorb it's core energy. Thus, gaining greater power. It also has access to four rune sets: Fire, Water, Wind and Thunder. With these runes, Galaxy can conjure entities to fight for him, or use these elements to form great attacks. Furthermore, he used wind and fire to turn Vegeta into stone...killing him as it cracked. Galaxy can also steal DNA whilst reforming, gaining abilities from it's victims. Vegeta vs. Galaxy Vegeta was the first to meet Galaxy. During their brief encounter, Vegeta was able to easily block against it's melee attacks and he also dealt great damage in his base form. However, the first time Vegeta broke the structured being was the worst one. It started reforming itself quickly, not giving Vegeta enough time to finish it off. It then grabbed some of Vegeta's DNA whilst reforming, making it part Saiyan. A newly reformed Saiyan Galaxy is now slightly stronger. Vegeta had to transform into a Super Saiyan fighting it, and demolished it again with a Big Bang Attack. Galaxy reformed once again and gained a zenkai boost using it's Saiyan particles. Just before re fighting Vegeta, Galaxy used it's planet destruction attack to annihilate a wandering planet nearby, allowing him to steal power from it. Galaxy now was stronger than Super Saiyan Vegeta. Vegeta became incredibly angered at this monstrosity. Finally, Vegeta relentlessly decided to ascend into a Super Saiyan Blue. This surge in power had allowed Vegeta to defeat Galaxy easily. Vegeta began by using multiple ki bursts to incinerate it's essence. Suddenly, as Vegeta was charging his Final Flash attack, rocky formations of Galaxy formed behind Vegeta and grappled hold of him. Vegeta easily broke free of Galaxy's control and completely destroyed the formations...but...this was a distraction. Galaxy immediately fires a small energy burst at Vegeta. At first, this energy burst caused no harm, until... Goku notices that the energy burst looked very similar to that of Dabura's spit technique. Goku shouts "Vegeta, that power will turn you to stone!". Finally, Vegeta's body had given in to the parasite's stone ability, transforming Super Saiyan Blue Vegeta into pure marble. Mercilessly, Galaxy crushes Vegeta's stone structure and kills him...absorbing Vegeta's core energy... Goku's Tries to Flee Goku witnesses Vegeta's defeat and is shocked to find no weakness. he denies fighting Galaxy at this moment in time as it now contains Vegeta's powers. Galaxy lunges towards Goku, but Goku performs a back-flip kick which propel's Galaxy away from him. Goku transforms into a Super Saiyan Blue and inflicts a small Kamehameha. Galaxy is unfazed by Goku's attack. An agitated Goku decides to psychically contact King Kai in order to get in contact with Bulma. Goku asks King Kai to tell Bulma to gather the Dragon Balls. Galaxy grapples Goku and inflicts a powerful electric shock which encourages a scream in pain from Goku. Goku has no choice now but to hold off Galaxy whilst Vegeta gets revived. Goku manages to land a few hits on Galaxy, but is soon overwhelmed by it's strength. Although, he manages to gracefully avoid the stone technique. After a few scenes with Bulma and the others contacting Whis. Bulma, Whis and the others fly to planet Namek in order to gather the Dragon Balls. Immediately, Whis is able to locate each Dragon Ball and instantly teleport them together. The dragon is summoned and Vegeta is wished back to life. The camera cuts back to Goku's battered body, as he stands helplessly in-front of Galaxy. Suddenly, King Kai contacts Goku and tells him Vegeta is back to life. Learning of this, Goku uses instant transmission to get to Vegeta's location. Plan to defeat Immortality Goku arrives on new Namek with a broken body. An extremely furious Vegeta demands to have a second go at fight it, but Whis tells Vegeta that it isn't a good idea. Whis then suggests the fusion technique to both of them. Galaxy's power is getting stronger by the second, Whis states, and only a certain amount of force and completely destroy it's formation. Vegeta denies this instantly, but Bulma decides to talk some sense into Vegeta. Goku is healed by a Namekian on planet Namek and he agrees with Whis's proposal. Goku begins to teach Vegeta the fusion dance, but Whis discusses a better and easier fusion. Whis will temporarily fuse Goku and Vegeta together, for food in return. Whis then explains that his fusion technique is stronger than the Fusion Dance, as it binds the user's thoughts and emotions better. Bulma agrees to the foods, and Whis fuses Goku and Vegeta into Super Saiyan Blue Gogeta. Gogeta is formed from the fusion, already aware of his own existance (Dragon Ball Fusion Reborn). Krillin asks why Gogeta is wearing the Metamorian clothing. Whis states that his technique is another variation of the Fusion Dance. Also, Whis tells Gogeta that he wouldn't have been able to turn into a Super Saiyan Blue, as their connection wouldn't have been strong enough. Super Saiyan Blue Gogeta teleports to Galaxy, and now, Gogeta instantly destroys him.